A. Field of the Invention
Among other things, the present invention is related to an extendable surgical implant that can be inserted into a cavity that has been created by removing spinal tissue. Post operative and prior to complete arthrodesis, the current invention inhibits extrusion of the cage against the spinal cord.
B. Description of the Previous Art
Any discussion of references cited in this Description of the Previous Art merely summarizes the disclosures of the cited references and Applicant makes no admission that any cited reference or portion thereof is relevant prior art. Applicant reserves the right to challenge the accuracy, relevancy and veracity of the cited references.
Some of the references believed by Applicant to be potentially relevant to the current state-of-the-art are set forth below. Additional references potentially material to the current state-of-the-art are identified in Applicant's accompanying Statement under 37 C.F.R. §1.56.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,926,737-Jackson, et al. enables a spinal fusion apparatus and method. The '737 Patent discloses, “The fusion enhancing apparatus 1 includes a pair of bone receiving cages or implants 10 and 11 that are joined to a connecting plate 12 that joins a pair of end caps 15 and 16 by a pair of set screws 13 and 14 respectively.” Among other things, it does not appear that the Jackson invention practices the use of a spinal implant utilizing a cage and an extendable member having slides for engaging the channel of the cage.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,409,766-Brett enables a collapsible and expandable interbody fusion device. The '766 Patent reads, “A fusion cage 10 of the present invention includes an upper body 12 connected to a lower body 14 by side articulated supports 16, 18. The fusion cage 10 expands and contracts between a fully open or expanded position (FIGS. 1 and 2), through a midway, partially collapsed position (FIGS. 3 and 4), to a fully closed or collapsed position (FIGS. 5 and 6).” Among other things, it does not appear that the Brett invention practices the use of a spinal implant utilizing a cage and an extendable member having slides for engaging the channel of the cage.
US Published Patent Application 20040073314-White, et al. teaches vertebral body and disc space devices. The '314 Application discloses, “[0055] In FIGS. 1-2, a vertebral replacement device 10 includes a connecting member 12, an upper member 30, and a lower member 40. Device 10 is illustrated as having a tubular form that extends along a longitudinal axis 11 and defines a chamber extending therethrough along axis 11. Bone growth can occur through this chamber for fusion between the vertebral bodies supported at each end of device 10.” Among other things, it does not appear that the White invention practices the use of a spinal implant utilizing a cage and an extendable member having slides for engaging the channel of the cage.
US Published Patent Application 20060287725-Miller teaches a lateral expandable interbody fusion cage. The '725 Application discloses, “The laterally expandable interbody fusion cage of the present invention comprises an outer cage 12 and an inner cage 14 that can be inserted sideways into the outer cage 12. The inner cage 14 has a notch 16 for an expander to grip on the front of the inner cage 14. The inner cage 14 can be filled with graft material prior to insertion.” Among other things, it does not appear that the Miller invention practices the use of a spinal implant utilizing a cage and an extendable member having slides for engaging the channel of the cage.
US Published Patent Application 20100004752-White, et al. teaches vertebral body and disc space replacement devices. The '752 Application discloses, “Referring now to FIGS. 22-23, there is shown another embodiment vertebral replacement device 500. Vertebral replacement device 500 includes one or more upper or lower end or disc replacement members 600, 601 and one or more connecting or vertebral body members 510 engaged to disc replacement members 600, 601. Vertebral replacement device 500 has application in corpectomy procedures in which one or more vertebrae are removed. Applications in disc space replacement and interbody fusion procedures are also contemplated. In the illustrated embodiment, vertebral replacement device 500 includes three members stacked one upon the other. Other embodiments contemplate two member stacks, or stacks comprising four or more members.” Among other things, it does not appear that the White invention practices the use of a spinal implant utilizing a cage and an extendable member having slides for engaging the channel of the cage.
US Published Patent Application 20090036985-Whiting teaches vertebral fusion parts, devices and methods. The '985 Application discloses, “FIG. 5 shows a perspective view of the components of an intervertebral fusion device or assembly 170 including end plate 140, end cap 100 and cage or mesh element 180. Cage 180 is generally cylindrical having an oval cross-section and is made of a titanium mesh. Cage 180 can also be made of other biocompatible materials, such as stainless steel or non-metallic materials. Cage 180 has a first edge 182 and a second edge 184 at opposed ends of the cage. Edges 182, 184 are defined by mesh parts and also recess parts formed by incomplete apertures of the mesh. As illustrated in FIG. 5, cage 180, end cap 100 and end plate 140 are all in registration centred on the central longitudinal axis of cage 180 passing through the centre of the oval. To assemble the intervertebral fusion device, end cap 100 is presented to the open end of cage 180 and push fitted into the open end of cage 170 in the direction of arrow 172. As tongues 110, 112 and 114 are flexible, they deform sufficiently to allow end cap 100 to be introduced into the free end of cage 170 until flange 106 engages with the outer edge 182 of cage 170 to limit further motion of end cap 100 into cage 180. The chamfered edges of skirts 120, 122, 124 also help to facilitate engagement of the end cap and cage and the skirts also help to centre and securely seat the end cap in the end of cage 170. Tongues 110, 112 and 114 are also resilient members and urge their barbs into engagement with the inner surface of cage 180 so as to retain end cap 100 in cage 180. The outer side of end cap 100 can then be presented to the underside of end plate 140 by engaging the outer part of annular body 102 into aperture 148 of end plate 140.” Among other things, it does not appear that the Whiting invention practices the use of a spinal implant utilizing a cage including a border with apertures for receiving fasteners and an extendable member having slides for engaging the channel of the cage.
US Published Patent Application 20070123987-Bernstein teaches a curvilinear cervical interbody device. The '987 Application discloses, “As seen in FIGS. 1 and 2, the spacer assembly 100 includes an upper end piece 110 and a lower end piece 112. End piece 110 comprises an exterior surface 110a in first end plate 110b, integrally formed flange 142 for attaching the assembly to a vertebral body, and stepped or ratcheting connectors 130a, 130b, 131. End piece 112 comprises an exterior surface 112a on second end plate 112b, integrally formed flange 144, and stepped or ratcheting connectors 132a, 132b, 133. End piece 112 is shown with an optional stabilizing piece 140 connecting ratcheting connectors 132a, 132b and 133, for instance by going around the perimeter of the end piece 112, providing additional structural integrity to the end piece. Thus, when the two end pieces are assembled, the tendency of the internal ratcheting connectors 130a, 130b, 131 to push out the external connectors 132a, 132b, 133 is minimized by the presence of the connecting piece 140.” Among other things, it does not appear that the Bernstein invention practices the use of a spinal implant utilizing a cage including a border with apertures for receiving fasteners and an extendable member having slides for engaging the channel of the cage where the fasteners secure the slides.
US Published Patent Application 20020099443-Messerli, et al. teaches an end member for a bone fusion implant. The '443 Application discloses, “The present invention relates to an end member for use with a bone fusion implant for fusing portions of bone. The end member has a first portion, a second portion sized to be inserted into the bore of the implant, and a shoulder between the first and second portions. When the second portion is inserted into the bore, the shoulder rests on an edge of the implant. The top surface of the first portion conforms in size and shape with the bone and has a channel or multiple channels for receiving a surgical instrument. When multiple channels are present, all the channels can run in the same direction, (e.g. the channels run in the anterolateral direction), or the channels can run in different directions, (e.g. a first channel runs in the anterior-posterior direction and a second channel runs in the lateral direction).” Among other things, it does not appear that the Messerli invention practices the use of a spinal implant utilizing a cage and an extendable member having slides for engaging the channel of the cage.
US Published Patent Application 20030199980-Siedler teaches a vertebral column implant. The '980 Application discloses, “[0039] As illustrated in FIG. 1, the preferred embodiment of the vertebral column implant according to the present invention is composed of five implant elements, i.e., a first outer implant element 1, a central base element 2, an implant element 3 located between the first outer implant element 1 and the central base element 2, a second outer implant element 4 and an implant element 5 located between the central base element 2 and the second outer implant element 4. These five implant elements can be securely connected to each other and, in the connected state form the vertebral column implant according to the present invention. The two outer implant elements 1 and 4 each have an anchoring side 6 and 7 facing an adjacent vertebra, wherein the anchoring sides 6 and 7 are provided with recesses with side surfaces which include an angle of about 90 degrees with each other so as to form peaks 8, as illustrated in FIGS. 2 and 6. These peaks 8 form a toothing which ensures that a displacement of the vertebral column implant is prevented toward all sides. On their sides facing away from the anchoring side 6 and 7, the two outer implant elements 1 and 4 are each provided tongues 10, 11 which extend parallel to the axis along the wall of a central bore 9. These tongues 10, 11 have holding edges 12, 13 which extend transversely at the outer ends of the tongues; in the connected state, the holding edges 12, 13 engage behind or grasp a support edge in the area of the bore of the adjacent implant element. Consequently, these tongues 10, 11 form a plug-type connection through which the implant elements 1 through 5 can be connected to each other to form astable vertebral column implant.” Among other things, it does not appear that the Siedler invention practices the use of a spinal implant utilizing a cage including a border with apertures for receiving fasteners and an extendable member having slides for engaging the channel of the cage where the fasteners secure the slides.